


Paranormal South Park AU

by Flower_Duskiiee



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, But mostly angst, Butters is an angel, Butters loves cats, Craig is asian, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kyle isn't Jewish, Literally nobody is straight, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, Paranormal, Red is a goth, South Park AU, Stan is Spanish, Wendy is a total tomboy and loves her goth gf, anymore at least, can i get a clap for half werewolf kenny, ghost stan, kenny is still immortal, non-binary butters, please give these kids a hug???, possible sexual content later we'll see, probably omegaverse, this may make even me cry, wiccan Craig, wow this is a lot of tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_Duskiiee/pseuds/Flower_Duskiiee
Summary: Basically a paranormal type AU for some of the South Park gang, mostly only my favorite ships and ideas I had for them.AU is currently incomplete, but I'll be spending most of my time coming up with ideas and scenarios with some friends, I really hope y'all enjoy it!!





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I just want everyone to know that there might be some heavy subjects written here, there's going to be a LOT of angst, mostly circulating around Style and Bunny. I would like you to know that there is no update schedule, and I would like it if you do not harass me for updates. My team and I will be working very hard on this AU, and we would like everybody to enjoy it- including ourselves!  
> Pretty much the whole thing will be written in 3rd person, because it is the style of writing I am most comfortable in with writing. And you may want tissues for some chapters, don't worry I'll leave a disclaimer/warning in the notes on that chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Style: Kyle moves into a new apartment, an apartment that Stan had died in two years ago and is now a ghost that haunts the place. Kyle had dropped his Jewish beliefs that were forced on him by his mother, and becomes an atheist. After experiencing paranormal activity, he eventually gets Stan to show himself. Stan and Kyle get to know each other, and Stan gains feelings for Kyle, and Kyle feels the same about Stan, and the two fall in love.

Creek: Craig is a religious college student moving into the supposed "satanic" dorm, but he's a stubborn ass who wanted to prove there was nothing satanic about it. He would come to meet Tweek, an autistic and anxiety induced imp, and the two will become close friends and eventually fall in love. And Craig becomes a wiccan.

Bunny: Butters is an angel, they are assigned to look after Kenny, whom turns out to have a strange immortality and is half werewolf. Butters eventually starts to fall in love with him, and becomes corrupt, causing them to become a fallen with with wings as black as night. They cry to Kenny and confess everything, and Kenny returns Butters' feelings.

Rendy: Red is one of the goth kids, whom she joined her sophomore year of high school. Eventually, tomboy Wendy Tesaburger catches the goth's eye, and her goth friends encourage her to chase after her. Wendy eventually falls for the goth girl, and the two end up becoming girlfriends.

-This AU will contain some heavy themes and include irrelevance to some of the South Park series, such as Kyle and Stan never have known each other when they were kids. All characters are 17+  
-Probably going to include omegaverse, since that stuff is GREAT  
-Please also note that this is completely a work of fiction!!


	2. Chapter 1

Stan didn't know how to feel, really.  
There he had been, minding his own business on a Wednesday night after work, and the next he was staring at his lifeless and wrecked body on the beige carpet of his apartment's TV room. He couldn't leave- he had tried, but always found himself back in that god-forsaken place, staring at the newly installed carpet- after all, they didn't want to leave stains for the new residents. But they never stayed long, anyway. They couldn't see Stan, they never could, because Stan never wanted anybody to. He didn't want to show himself, because he looked the same as his freshly dead body that had been lying on the floor about six months ago. And he was traumatized. The black-haired man didn't even realize that ghosts could have PTSD- heck he didn't even believe in ghosts up until he died. But here he was, a ghost and stuck in the same apartment he had died in. Just great.  
He was currently glaring at the carpet, when his head snapped up in surprise at the sound of the door being unlocked and opened, a tall, read-headed man standing in the doorway with two boxes by his feet, and a small cage with some sort of pet inside. Stan couldn't really see it from where he was standing. The ghost almost went to hide- then remembered that the mystery red head was unable to see him anyway, because Stan didn't want him to. Though, even Stan could admit, he was pretty hot. He was tall, and quite handsome. He had a septum piercing, something Stan thought looked cute on him, with his pale face adorned with dark freckles and his unbelievably curly red hair framing his face, not to mention his blazing green eyes that were the prettiest shade of olive that Stan had ever seen. It was such an unusual eye color to see, as well. He also thought the man was wearing mascara- but he couldn't be sure.  
The green-eyed character moved himself and his belongings into the apartment building, humming softly to himself. Upon closer inspection, he could see two rats inside the cage that the new resident had brought with him, which made Stan beam, because he used to own a couple rats as well, before he was murdered six months ago.  
The red-head sighed, putting his hands on his hips as he looked around the apartment, then seemed to look directly at Stan before he shook his head and looked away, walking towards where the bedroom was with one of the boxes (that Stan assumed was full of his clothes, or something) and set it in the other room, that Stan could see from his spot in the living room. "Oh jeezus dude, he's really hot." He said to himself more or less. The red-haired male returned to the living room, opening the other box that contained knick knacks and other sorts of things, placing them neatly on shelves and in some of the cupboards. He placed the rats on the table by the hallway, gently murmuring things to them- Daisy and Moo, which Stan thought was the cutest thing ever. His rats had been taken away after he had been discovered- a painful memory. Come to find out, Stan wasn't the only one to have died that night, and his old buddy Eric had also been killed.  
Eris wasn't the greatest friend when they were younger, the other has some, psychopathic tendencies, and was the embodiment of crazy and unstable. However, the two had still been friends, and Eric Cartman had learned that what he was doing really wasn't healthy, after his fourth breakup with his girlfriend, he had sought the help he needed to become better. Stan honestly felt bad- and he wondered if Cartman was still stuck on earth, like him. Maybe Stan couldn't leave because his killer had never been caught, he wasn't too sure. Or maybe there wasn't anywhere else for him to go, and he was doomed to stay in that apartment forever.  
Only time would tell, he guessed.

It had been three weeks since Kyle had moved into his new apartment. Of course, he had heard about the gruesome murder that had taken place six months prior to his move, and he had heard the place was haunted- which Kyle had not doubted for a minute. Almost immediately after moving in, he had cleansed the place. He had sensed the spirit's presence, but it had not left. It was still here.  
Kyle remembered his name- Stanley Marsh. Or Stan, as his old classmates had called him. Kyle thought that he was cute- that he had been cute when he was alive, from the picture he had seen on the news.  
The spiritualist hummed a tune to himself, no doubt one he had heard before, as he fed Moo and Daisy, contemplating his options. He could either ignore the spirit who lived here, who occupied this place, or he could try to talk with him. However, talking with them was always risky. He didn't want to bring up any bad memories, especially since his death had been recent. He didn't want Stanley to freak out, he didn't want to cause the spirit any discomfort though, either. Kyle furrowed his eyebrows, pressing his lip-gloss covered lips together. Maybe he should talk to Stanley- he was curious to know why the spirit hadn't been warded off when he had tried cleansing the apartment three weeks ago, why he still lingered. He already knew why the spirit had probably refused to show himself or make himself known- it was because he didn't want to be seen. He didn't want to scare Kyle away, and he knew that.  
Finally making up his mind, Kyle made his way into the little kitchenette, making himself a mug of tea, Earl Grey was his favorite, and proceeded to go around the apartment, lighting candles he had gathered together and his incense, turning off all the lights in his apartment before deciding communications with the spirit who occupied the residence.  
"Hello, your name is Stanley, Stanley Marsh, right?" He asked softly, sitting at the small coffee table he had stationed in the TV room. "My name is Kyle Broflovski, I just want to ask you a few questions. You don't need to show yourself or anything. But I know you're here."  
Stan, to say the least, was confused. This was the first time someone had even tried to communicate with him, let alone acknowledge his presence. He slowly, but hesitantly moved closer to where this "Kyle" was seated. "What do you want from me?" He asked softly. "Why are you calling out to me? Who are you?"  
Kyle smiled a bit, glad that the spirit decided to respond. "My name is Kyle, I'm a clairvoyant. I just want to ask you a few questions, if that is alright?"  
Stan hesitated once more, running through scenarios in his head, instinctively chewing on his bruised lower lip- something he frequented when he was nervous or anxious. "Alright," he answered slowly.  
Kyle nodded. "Okay. Know that you do not have to answer everything, but can I ask that you answer me truthfully?"  
"Yes." Stan agreed.  
"Okay, so Stanley-"  
"Please, please don't call me Stanley- just Stan is okay." The spirit begged, images of his ex flashing through his eyes. Only he had used Stan's full name.  
"Okay, okay Stan." Kyle corrected himself, as not to alarm the spirit farther. "Can I ask why you're still here? In this apartment, I mean."  
"I don't know. I try to leave, but I can't." The black haired man answered, glaring at the carpet.  
Kyle furrowed his eyebrows and frowned. This was something new to him, in all the spirits he has encountered, not one of them has ever stated that they cannot leave a designated place. Such an interesting answer. "Okay.. Maybe there's a reason you are unable to leave? I've never heard of something like this before. Maybe your killer needs to be caught?"  
"That's what I think, too. My friend was killed by him."  
"That Cartman guy? Eric Cartman?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you know who, killed you both?" Kyle asked hesitantly, not wanting to upset him.  
"Yes." Stan said, voice strained with a painful emotion. "I used to, anyway." His voice cracked. "I really don't want to talk about it." The spirit felt like he was going to cry, break down in sobs. But he didn't want Kyle to see him like that- or hear him anyway. Seeing him was something Stan did not want, he wanted people to see him how he was before all the cuts and bruises, before the glowy, white, pasty skin, before his dull and sunken hazel eyes. Before he was whatever he hell he was now.  
Kyle grimaced, that was probably a painful memory. "Would you tell me what your life was like, when you were alive?"   
Stan shook his head, even though he knew Kyle couldn't see him, panicking a little. "No no, no I don't want to talk about that! I don't want to talk anymore! Please don't make me, please." Stan begged, his Spanish dialect showing through without his knowledge, causing Kyle to rear back in confusion at the sudden Spanish yelling.  
"Okay no I'm sorry for asking that! Um, I can't really understand what you said- I never took Spanish in school. Uhm, I can tell you about my brother, if you'd like?" He tried calming the panicking ghost, biting his lip.  
Stan froze for a minute. "Brother?"  
"Yeah, he's adopted but he's still my brother, y'know? When I was in 4th grade, I overheard my parents talking about getting Ike circumcised, and I thought it meant they were going to cut off his dick, so I boarded him on a train so they couldn't circumcise him."  
And Stan burst out laughing, falling on the floor in fits of giggles. "Oh my god! That's hilarious!" He forgot all about his ex for a minute, all about the pressure of telling Kyle his past, and all he could think about was the absolute ridiculous thought process Kyle had as a child, and he was loosing his shit. Once he sobered up, he looked at a clearly blushing Kyle, and Stan could feel the nerves bubbling in his stomach, like the tingling sensation someone would get when they were about to regurgitate.  
And Stan didn't know how to feel about that.

Kenny McCormick was a werewolf. Or, more like he was only half werewolf. He couldn't completely transform into a giant, bipedal wolf, instead he looked like something out of a child's nightmare, with big, gnashing teeth, giant clawed hands, a wolf's tail (that looked bony and scraggly), and giant, wolfish feet. His hair would grow to be a bit shaggier, and his eyes would turn white, completely white. He looked like a fucking nightmare.  
The blond was tall, and had some muscle on him (due to bracing for the multiple transformations that would occur when he was upset or threw tantrums as a kid). And Kenny was alone. He had no friends, only his sister, Karen, who didn't really like to stick around the house anymore due to Kenny's drug addict parents.  
And he was done with them. He didn't want to be around them anymore.  
Lifting up the floorboards, he found his stash of money, it probably had a few thousand that he's saved over the years from his multiple jobs. He had dropped out of elementary school before the sixth grade, somewhere in fifth- he thinks it was about a quarter of the way through- it had been such a long time ago. He grabbed the wad of money, shoving it in the pocket of his parka before lowering the floorboards again, standing upright. He lifted his face mask, sea blue eyes blazing with newfound hatred, and made his way out of his room and out the door, slamming it behind him as he went- a way to say "fuck you" or "you'll never see me again." Kenny wasn't sure which. He was planning to hitchhike his way to different areas, probably settle down somewhere far from Colorado, he didn't quite know where yet.  
The blond was full of determination, and was now on the road, in a truck driver's truck. He was sucking on his teeth, something he always did to distract himself, and looked out the window, tapping his fingers on the door gently. The driver didn't utter a word to him the entire drive, which Kenny was thankful for. He didn't want to talk, no, not right now. Not like there was anything to talk about, anyway. He thanked the driver once he reached their second stop, he was sure they were in Nebraska or Wyoming, but he wasn't really too sure. He didn't really care, he wasn't in South Park anymore and that was all that mattered. But now that Kenny was away, he didn't really know what to do. Catch a flight to DC and find a place to rent? It sounded like a good idea in Kenneth's mind, but plane tickets were hella expensive. Maybe San Francisco would be a better idea?  
Frustrated, Kenny was ready to give up. The young man ran a hand through his hair and tugged on it in frustration. "Stupid," he muttered to himself angrily, feeling his claws start to dig into his scalp, only causing him farther distress. He stomped off to a more secluded area, which happened to conveniently be a woodland area, and he let his frustration out on the bark of a thick, oak trunk. "Stupid stupid, STUPID!" He screamed at himself, before throwing himself against the tree to cry. Kenny was tired, he just wanted to sleep, maybe eat something. Chicken pot pie sounded good, or maybe some takeout. He just wanted to rest, or better yet he just wished he didn't exist. He wished he could just lay down and die. Nobody would really miss him, except maybe his sister, whom he had stupidly left behind in a blind fit of rage. Or more like clouded judgement. He shuffled a bit so that his back was resting against the tree, tempted to just rip out his own throat with his claws, but lowered his clawed hand and sat there instead. Half-transformed. He just needed to calm down and catch his bearings first, yeah that was it. That's what he needed to do.

Butters shuffled nervously, their wings flexing with anticipation. They had been given somebody to look after, a halfling by the name of Kenneth, or Kenny as he liked to be called, and they were a little more than nervous to meet the half werewolf.  
As a guardian angel, it was Butters' duty to look after him and make sure he didn't do anything stupid, but the angel doubted that he even would, especially considering that the halfling couldn't die. The angels had watched him try multiple times, over and over, but he always came back without memory of having died, or even trying to die. Which broke Butters' heart.  
They didn't quite understand how somebody could suffer so much, and always felt a large surge of empathy towards those who had tried killing themselves, always going out of their way to comfort them in their dreams later. That was another thing that guardian angels could do, they could dreamwalk. It was a gift that they always bore proudly, and used it to protect their person even in their dreams. The blond angel gently touched Kenny's shoulder, causing the halfling to jolt up and look at him, a mixture of surprise and fear evident on his face.  
"I'm not here to hurt you," they murmured softly. "My name is Butters, and I am here to protect you." They bumped their knuckles together, chewing on their lip a little nervously. "I was sent here to be your guardian angel," he added on.  
"My.. guardian angel?" Kenny repeated, making sure he had heard correctly.  
Butters beamed. "Yes yes! Your guardian angel." They nodded. "It is my duty to, well, make sure you don't do anything stupid. I'm supposed to protect you and make sure you don't die."  
The werewolf was, seemingly alright with it, surprisingly. If it meant that he didn't have to be alone. Plus, this Butters was pretty cute, and he wouldn't mind the angel's company.  
Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! I feel like i was kind of rushing into the plot with Stan and Kyle, but trust me there's still a little ways to go before we get into anything really deep.  
> I know I've already started to dive into some hard topics, but that's alright. I hope y'all enjoyed the first chapter, n whatnot. I can't wait to start working on the next chapter, maybe I'll dive into the other stories there, or perhaps I'll continue on Butters and Kenny's journey through Wyoming?  
> Who knows! You'll find out eventually <3


	3. Chapter 2

Wendy couldn't quite remember the last time she felt ready for a relationship.  
She had been really hurt when Bebe not only broke up with her, but the fact that she had been cheating as well. She knew that their relationship had been toxic from the start, and she didn't even really like Bebe that much anyway, but Bebe Stevens had still managed to break her heart. The blackette pushed her bangs out of her face and shook her head, pulling her mind out of the past and focused herself on her work. She needed to stop that, she needed to quit thinking about the toxicity that Bebe had left behind like the toxic bitch she had been- that she still was.  
Her head popped up a bit upon hearing voices behind her, turning her head over her shoulder to see the goth kids; Henrietta, Michael, Firkle, Pete, and the one and only Red. They were talking with one another in the small coffee shop; Tweak Bros, the most popular cafe in South Park, and nobody quite knew the reason why- except the Tweaks. Wendy's heart swelled a little at the sight of her crush, and she was sure that her omega pheromones had released at the sight of the alpha she had her eye for. She bit her lip, flipping to a blank page in her pocket book, glancing at Red every so often as she worked. She spent who knows how long sketching before shutting her book, glancing at her cell phone for the time, in shock at how much time she had spent there. She quickly packed up her supplies into her bag before thanking Mrs. Tweak and left the cafe.  
Most of the South Park residents had wolf-like rankings, the alphas who were the most dominant and the strongest, the omegas who were the most submissive, and not necessarily weak, more seen as such, and the betas, who shared qualities of both, and was a submissive when paired with an alpha or a dominant when paired with an omega. And Wendy, was an omega, while her crush was an alpha- loud and proud. And Wendy was sure that Red had her suspicions.  
Red watched as Wendy left, her hazel eyes following her until she was out of sight. Henrietta cleared her throat to gain the red-head's attention. "Red." She snapped her fingers, causing Red to snap out of her daze.  
"Huh?"  
Pete rolled his eyes. "Well if you're done gawking," he paused when Henrietta sent him a glare, causing the green-eyed goth to clear his throat. "I mean, if you're done staring at Wendy, we'd like to go and get food now."  
"And we want to know if you have any suggestions." Michael cut in.  
Red thought for a moment, nibbling slightly on her fingernails, causing the purple nail polish to chip a little. "No, I don't really have any ideas. You guys can pick something."  
"See, I told you." Firkle bragged, "we should just go get takeout. Red'll eat anything, unlike you guys."  
Pete shot Firkle a sour look but nodded, muttering a small 'fine' before standing up. The rest of the goths stood up, Red being the last, and they all walked out the door and down the street towards town where City Wok sat. The four laughed at some corny joke Michael made, standing at the counter to make an order before sitting at a booth with the food they had bought.  
"So, Pete. How're things going with Andrew? You said something about him beating that one game?" Firkle asked, "or briefly mentioned it or something."  
Pete shrugged. "He's good, and yeah he finally beat that video game after staring at the TV screen for about a century." He scoffed, then frowned. "Though he's gone and hurt himself again. He fractured his arm last week, crashed and burned on his longboard."  
Red winced. "Yikes, hope he's doing okay. What kind of fracture?"  
Pete thought for a moment. "I think it was compound? It looked really nasty." The goth frowned a little. "He just had a cast put on it, though." He shifted a little.  
"You should go and spend the rest of the day with him, Pete. We understand, plus I think Andrew would be happy spending the rest of the day with you!" The red-haired goth encouraged, giving his arm a nudge.  
The rest of the gang agreed, and Pete caved in, saying his goodbyes before he left the restaurant.  
Pete and Andrew had been together for a while, they were quite honestly quite an odd couple, Kenneth always dying his hair different shades of color, even their clothing styles were different. Though, Red supposed, they did have similar personalities and style- which surprised the ginger goth a bit more than it probably should,  
Henrietta nudged Rebecca's shoulder. "Speaking, there, you should go and ask Wendy out on a date." She wiggled her eyebrows. "We've all seen the way you two eyeball each other- just go for it!"  
Michael nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it's obvious she's into you." He added on.  
Firkle cut in. "Maybe ask her something about flowers or plants- she is a horticulturist after all."  
Red covered her face in embarrassment. "Oh jeez guys, I don't know..."  
"Just go for it Red, it's so painful sitting here watching you two eyeball each other back and forth." Henrietta groaned, dragging out her words. "Just fucking go for it, for the love of god just take her out for coffee or some shit just-"  
"Just anything." Firkle cut in once more, and Michael nodded in agreement.  
"Okay okay fine! I'll ask tomorrow." She caved in, absolutely dead inside from having her friends harp on her for a crush- or maybe it had become something a little more intense than a crush?  
The red head shrugged. "Anyway, I better be headed out before it gets too late, otherwise Shark will start to worry." She smiled at the thought of her little grey kitten, Shark. She had found the little cat abandoned on the side of the road near Raisins and had taken the little thing in.  
Her friends nodded and wished her luck, which made the taller girl cough in embarrassment and her face turn almost as red as her hair. "Thanks guys." She had mumbled before leaving and headed towards her small apartment. She unlocked the bolt with her key, smiling widely when she heard the little mewl of Shark, then closed the door and kneeled when she saw the little grey puffball run out towards her. "Awe hello Shark! My precious kitty~" She scratched under his chin and cooed softly.  
Red sniffed the air, breathing out a sigh of relief when she didn't smell anything out of the ordinary and flopped down on the couch, leaning back to relax. Red couldn't remember how long it had been since this whole "alpha and omega" thing had started, it had been a while- that was for sure. Rebecca's thoughts suddenly started to move towards Wendy, Red's probably crush. It was more like one of those Love-At-First-Sight kinda deals, as much as she hated to say it- let alone think it.  
Wendy was an omega, Red could tell just by her scent and body language alone, but she found it extremely cute, the way she would shuffle around when there were too many alphas in one area, because the pheromones were much too strong for her senses to gather. It was adorable to Red, and it only made her want to protect her and hold the black haired omega forever. Maybe it was the alpha genes talking, she wasn't quite sure, but she knew for sure that she sure as hell wanted Wendy all to herself. She hummed, petting her cat while still deep in thought over the precious black-haired omega.

Craig gave a soft huff.  
He had just finished moving into his new dorm, at least two of the three boxes he brought with him had been unpacked, and he was staring into a boarded off area in the dorm room that had 'DANGER' tape (probably bought at a Halloween store, Craig guessed) sprawled across the front. He had heard stories that this dorm happened to be so-called 'Satanic' and 'dangerous,' but the college student hadn't sensed anything wrong with it, or even any negative energy- so it wasn't very likely it was a demon. And even if it was, it wasn't a very strong demon.  
The brunet easily took the plank off, glancing in to see nothing really wrong, but the fresh smell of paint and the darkness hit him like a brick. He sighed, scrounging through his hoodie pocket for his phone, turning the flash on. The room was pained a normal color, the walls a neutral grey color, the carpet untouched- or seemingly so. It was cold, probably from being closed off from the rest of the heated rooms, boarded up and forgotten. The wiccan decided he would leave it be for now, there really was no reason to tamper with it- after all there was nothing there.  
Or so he thought. About a week later, the wiccan would start to sense and hear strange things, such as a presence (although very faint) appear and disappear, or noises come from the room Craig had uncovered. It wasn't really anything he should worry about, but he decided to try and cleanse the dorm room anyway,  
Grabbing his bundle of sage, he lit the candles he had littered around the house and turned off all the lights, lighting the sage bundle. He calmly walked through the house with the herb, saying a few words before leaving the room. He got more cautious when going towards the grey room, immediately stopping when he heard an anxious yell, or scream, he wasn't too sure.  
"Agk! No! Don't come any closer!"  
"What the fuck?" The wiccan couldn't help but say, blowing out the sage. He left it on the kitchen counter, walking closer to where the scream came from. "Who's there?"  
No response. Craig walked closer, entering the room, glancing around. He spotted a figure in the corner, scrunched up against the wall which made them look smaller than they actually were. The figure twitched and let out a surprised yelp at the sight of Craig, causing the wiccan to stop upon seeing the person's features.  
They had frazzled hair, with tiny horns protruding from their forehead, tiny wings, and a long, slender tail with a little spade at the end. It was even hard to miss their hooved feet.  
"Ack! Don't kick me out! Please, I don't have anywhere to go!" They stuttered, twitching wildly.  
"Who are you?" He asked softly, keeping his distance. He was pretty sure he didn't really need to worry about the imp, considering they've kept their distance for so long, and also didn't look like they were going to attack him.  
"I'm," They paused, glancing at Craig with fearful green eyes.  
"I'm Craig, Craig Tucker." The wiccan introduced himself. "I'm not going to hurt you- unless you make a move to hurt me. Fair?"  
The imp let out another anxious yelp, before nodding. "I'm... Tweek Tweak..." He mumbled softly.  
Craig smiled. "Nice to meet you." He sat down next to the imp. "I've heard a lot about a demon haunting this dorm from others." He mentioned. "Though I don't think we're going to have a problem, we're cool, dude."  
Tweek nodded hesitantly, unsure on if he should trust Craig or not. But he had said that Craig wouldn't harm him if Tweek didn't do anything to make him do harm- and Tweek sure as hell knew he couldn't fight Craig off that easy. "Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang I'm sorry that this chapter was so short! Especially Tweek and Craig's bit.  
> I just kept getting distracted n shit jdskhfjfk  
> I promise the next chapter will be longer! Thank you so much to y'all that are reading anyway though <3


	4. Not an Update

Hey, I just wanted to stop here and apologize for almost a month of no update.  
I've been having a lot of family issues, and a lot is going on in my life right now, however I am working on chapter 3 currently and am hoping to have it uploaded sometime next week or this weekend.  
I don't really wish to elaborate, I've been doing a little better with the help of my wonderful partner, and not only him but my friends as well. I've also been studying for school, because I've been missing a lot lately, but I'm still passing so I guess that's great. I haven't been getting much sleep, and due to my lack of sleep I have been getting nightmares, which is causing even more lack of sleep. Not to mention, my depression is getting a little worse and my current family situation isn't really helping that and it is only stressing me out farther.  
I just wanted to bring you all a small update on current events and to let you know that I am working on the next chapter, but I hope you all understand and know that I will take my time to make this chapter long and include a small scenario of all five ships, or try to anyway. Thank y'all so much for understanding!!  
-Flower_Duskiiee


End file.
